


And I Sit On My Throne

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Human Furniture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Goro wants to do something to redeem himself in the eyes of those he wronged. Luckily Haru has an idea. Day 2 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	And I Sit On My Throne

Ever since Goro had returned to the company of the Phantom Thieves, he had wanted to find some sort of redemption in the eyes of Haru and Futaba. Of course, that wouldn’t be easy; the thought of them forgiving wholeheartedly the killer of their beloved parents was out of the question, but Goro was determined to set the record straight, of only for the sake of ensuring their thwarting of Maruki’s plans goes smoothly.

And while Futaba apprehensive about deciding what task she wanted Goro to do to apologise, Haru surprisingly had something ready in mind. Thus, on one cold January evening, he had appeared in front of her mansion, ready to do what she pleased.

Never would he had thought the favour he envisioned would be to act as her chair.

Naked, his hands and feet tied against a sturdy frame, cock erect and painfully plugged with a vibrator in his urethra, his head was bent upward and rested where one would sit, cushioned to allow some sort of comfort. He was to serve Haru from dawn to dusk, to be quiet and act as nothing but simple furniture; and what disturbed him the most was Goro being in the idea of being used this way.

“Is the tea alright, Ann?” Haru asked sweetly, Goro licking her plump folds under the skirt she wore, lapping up her fluids as she teasingly brushes against his cock with her heel, “I bought some really nice Rose Garden from an import shop, it’s just the right sweetness, don’t you think?”

“Y...yeah...” Ann coughed under her breath, somewhat uncomfortable in the situation she found herself in, hearing the deep breaths huffing in the smell of Haru’s pussy, slurping at her folds as the urethra vibrator gently rattled as background noise, “It’s fine, listen, I gotta go in a bit”

“That’s fine, Ann,” Haru smiled, absentmindedly stroking Goro with her toes with one foot as she gently pressed in the vibrator with another, “I’m just happy to spend time with you, you are my friend after all,”

And so the two women talked while Goro served Haru, savouring her musky scent as he continued to lap up her juices that trickled down from her hole, rolling each drop down his tongue with reverence as he savoured her taste. Something about Haru’s scent made his head spin, moaning quietly as the heavy scent trickled in his nostrils, her lustful fragrance sticking into his throat as he greedily drank every drop.

It was when Ann finally left the room did Goro decide to take it further. Catching Haru off guard he thrust his head up to tug at her clit, hearing Haru audibly gasp in conjunction to the sound of clattering china. She moaned, squirting some of her juices on his face, the sticky fluid on his skin turning him on more as his cock reddened even further, and Goro slurped the rest her juices that tricked down her swollen lips.

And he grunted in pleasured pain as Haru pushed the vibrator deeper into his urethra, the toy rattling wildly within his smaller walls as the vibrator continued to wildly thrash around against his length. Yet his struggle was quickly silenced by Haru thrusting harder onto his face, Goro’s head spinning wildly with lustful hunger and the greedy need to cum as she enveloped his face entirely.

“What a bad chair,” Haru huffed, obviously commenting at Goro’s scandalous behaviour towards her, “And I got it today as well... Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to get used to it, it’ll be such a shame to waste money on some garbage, only to then throw it away,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
